Last Moment
by Turtle-chan666
Summary: "But you can't see what's going on inside..." Grimmjows words about Orihime still sent chills down Ichigo's spine. And the thing was, he couldn't help but believe those words were right. One-shot unless reviewers ask for it not to be.
1. Should've said no

**A/N: wanted to post this yesterday but I had no time to do it. This has to be the best story I have written so far. **

**I don't think I can top this either.**

**This is based off the doujinshi called "Subete no Owari no Hajimari" so if you want to read the real story check it out. Of course I changed alot of things with the story and characters. The original Bleach characters from the doujinshi are a complete and total crack pairing. So don't read it if you think you might not like it. **

**This one-shot is dedicated to AnnieInWonderland07 because she update almost all of her fic's a couple days ago, so this ones for you!**

**This takes place in December. i assume they fought in the winter war in September. **

**The title "shoud've said no" is from a Taylor Swift song and the story's title "Last Moment" is from the new Bleach ending. (i think its number 25) Although that song is happy this one-shot is kinda angsty.**

**Disclaimer-**** i do not own Bleach at all.**

* * *

_You call my name,_

_so I come._

_You cry my name,_

_so I hold you close._

_You tell me you hate me,_

_so I don't come near._

_You tell me to come back,_

_so I run to you._

_You bring out your gun,_

_and tell me to die with you._

_I shoot myself with love._

_-Poem by Turtle-chan666 _

_-"You call my name"_

* * *

**_Last Moment_**

_**By: Turtle-chan666**_

He tapped the end of his pencil on the desk. Right now he didn't care if it broke the led inside. All that mattered to him was the way Inoue Orihime was completely empty. Not the kind of soul empty but the emotional empty. Her usual ditzy and cheerful self was not present today.

It was as if they hadn't won the war, as if they had left her in the hellish Hueco Mundo. Almost like she had not saved him from death, or becoming a complete hollow.

He shuttered at the thought. He shouldn't be thinking like that. They won, and Aizen was locked away. He pushed the traumatic thought away to the edge of his mind.

For the past month Orihime had been coming to school looking like she was drained of all her energy. Sort of like a dead girl walking with her now paler skin, dimmed grey eyes, and her glossy auburn hair no longer carrying the usual shine.

What shocked him and the others the most though was that she never talked or even greeted them. She was a stranger with a new personality. Hell, even Chizuru didn't try to grope her any more. The red head was saying how when she tried Orihime was the one to hit her, not Tatsuki, which was for some reason scaring the lesbian.

He looked over to the healer, her head was on the desk and she snored lightly. She had fallen asleep. He sighed at her cute facial expression.

Wait... Cute?

Ichigo was never one to think about women and their beauty. Sure he was a hormonal high school teenage boy but that topic never interested much. When ever Keigo brought up the subject he would just shrug it off or smack him.

So why now when he should be worrying about her?

'**Cause she's hot King, why wouldn't you think that, **his hollow sneered.

_Shut up! _Ichigo thought back_. _The damn hollow always popped up at the worse times. _What the hell are you doing thinking about Inoue that way?_

**Well for one King, she has those huge ass breasts-**

And the hollow continued with his perverted thoughts leaving Ichigo to blush a bright shade of red.

When did his hollow start to fantasize about Orihime anyway? The conversation had never been brought up before so it left him very curios as to why the hollow even started to talk about it….

Maybe his hollow had a crush on her.

**Pfft, I'm not the one that brought up the subject of the princess now was I Kingy? **he said and laughed. **I can't feel this if the one in charge doesn't feel the same way dumb ass. I run on instinct you retard. Get my drift?**

_You're making no sense you damn-_

"Oi, Ichigo!" Tatsuki said and smacked him the back of his head. Her hands were on her hips and she smirked at his pained expression. "The bell rang already."

He rubbed his injured head and scowled at the spiky black haired girl. "Did you have to hit me?"

"You didn't answer when I said your name before the hit," she said.

His scowl deepened. "But you yelled then hit me, so you didn't have to hit me in the first place!" he shouted. He softened up when he saw Orihime standing right behind the feisty girl. "So what do you want?"

She frowned at him and pointed behind her shoulder at Orihime. "Walk Orihime home, I got practice today." she said. When she thought the other girl wasn't looking she leaned in on Ichigo and whispered in his ear. "Try to talk to her to her too. She hasn't been herself lately…"

He new the kind girl wasn't herself lately, he didn't need Tatsuki, Rukia, Chad, or even Uryuu to tell him. He new that she was some how broken.

And they might be the only ones to fix it too.

"…_.but you can't see what's going on inside." _Grimmjows words still haunted Ichigo. If something was going on inside her then how was he suppose to fix it? He could fight off an army of hollow but not help Orihime with whatever problem was inside of her.

He never felt so useless before.

"_The moment that women made the pledge with Aizen-sama she became one of us, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Ulquiorra had said that and it sent chill down his spine. What was wrong with her? What had Aizen done to Orihime all those months ago?

Questions he wanted answer right now. By the very girl who they were about too.

And he wasn't taking no for an answer either.

* * *

The walk was too quiet for Ichigo's liking. She made no move to start a conversation of any kind. It was bothersome to not listen to her ramble on about the little blue men or an alien that tied to take her away to some far distant planet.

She didn't skip, smile, or make any kind of sound. Ichigo had to check if she was even breathing.

The snow was slippery so Ichigo made sure she wouldn't fall but with this new attitude of hers he didn't need to be so protective of her.

He gazed over to her and scowled at her blank face. She was in a complete poker face. Her eyes had dark bags underneath and her body was shaking. Her skin was whiter then an onion, so you could see the blue of her veins. He took off his jacket and propped it on her shoulders. She said nothing.

He looked back to the side walk and thought. Something was draining her energy some how. For him, Inoue was the easiest spirit pressure for him to sense and right now he couldn't feel it at all.

"Inoue I-"

She looked at him for the first time with dull gray eyes. "We're here Kurosaki-kun," she said.

His eyes widened and looked to the front to see her apartment just a few steps away from them. He saw her move to the steps and start to clime up the stairs. She didn't look back.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Inoue," he said backing away. It hurt that she didn't turn around to even say goodbye.

"Hmn…" was her response.

With one last glance he left.

Orihime opened the door and walked in. The room was quiet and dirty, no energy was used to clean the apartment. A shadow could be seen on the floor. She looked to her window and saw the figure of him.

It wore the Karakura high school uniform but the thing didn't go to school. It would jus wait in her apartment all day for her to show up. It had been two months since she found the creature. He walked to her and pushed her against the wall. She made no move to escape. How could she when he looked so much like him?

He lifted her hands and pinned them to the wall. He kissed her lips hard and she opened her mouth to let him enter her sweet cavern.

No struggle was made as his other tanned hand made its way up her school skirt. He squeezed her ass and she moaned. She didn't like to moan for him. But that head hair of his looked so much like Ichigo's it was scary.

They never had sex because the thing new it would cause all of her spirit energy to drain to zero, so just taking a little bit at a time was enough for now. Not like it cared if she died or not.

He pulled her to the bedroom. She crawled on the bed and he climbed on top of her. His hands groped her breast through her bra.

No struggle, he looked so much like Ichigo with those chocolate brown eyes and the tanned skin. And don't forget the orange hair.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she moaned and gave a weak smile, but the creature said nothing in return. He just trailed butterfly kisses down her neck.

* * *

The last hollow was slain and Ichigo propped zangetsu on his shoulder ready to head back home for Rukia to take the night shift.

He couldn't stop thinking about the way Orihime had acted. It was disturbing that she wouldn't make eye contact or even try tot talk. She was just a shell of a body now, with no soul inside.

When Ichigo was about to head home his combat pass started to ring. He sighed and emptied his mind of all thought to concentrate. The wind blew chilly air but he kept focus.

His eyes shot open when he sensed that the hollow was near Orihime. He flash stepped to her apartment and appeared at her front of door.

He heard no sound of a struggle but the silence irked him. His hand went to the knob and he turned. It wasn't locked which caused him to worry even more.

He pushed the door open and walked in. His eyes scanned his surroundings; the living area was dark, only little slivers of light fought through the curtains. He walked on throughout the small room to the door of Inoue's room. It was cracked open.

He hesitated before opening it more and looking inside. He gasped at what was on the other side.

* * *

_Two months earlier…_

Orihime skipped on the sidewalk with her head in the clouds. Her gray eyes shined as her auburn hair swished around with the warn breeze.

September was coming to an end and the winter war had just ended a few days prier. She remembered Aizen getting taken away and Kurosaki-kun looking a little down that he couldn't try his final getsuga tensho.

Her heart beat increased at the thought of her favorite scowling strawberry. She hadn't talked to him in forever and she couldn't help but feel that the reason was because of her. The teenage boy had gone to hell and back just to save her, Inoue Orihime. She was the problem, a reminder of his pain.

No! She shook her head and let the thought go, she shouldn't think that way about herself. Even so her Kurosaki-kun could find happiness with Rukia…

She sighed, another thought to she wanted to be deleted from her brain forever.

She could feel tears coming, she brought her palm to her eyes and wiped then away. Her gray orbs gazed over to the street. She saw a body.

She ran over to the man, he struggled to get up. Orihime's face was filled worry just as he tried to get up again but slammed back into the gravel.

"Please don't try to move," she told him and lightly touched his shoulder. She back away and brought up her healing shield. The wounds started to close up and she sighed with relief.

She looked at him and caught his gaze. His eyes were a chocolate brown like Ichigo's. She walk to him and propped his arm around her shoulders. His eyes widened in shock for a moment but he stood silent.

She started to walk back to her home with him. She smiled at him and started to talk. "You'll rest up at my apartment until you can move around again. His shaggy black hair covered his eyes. His black hair went down to the mid section of his back and his outfit looked like a long black jacket with nothing underneath. His pants were baggy too.

She felt his eyes on her face as they walked in silence. Her eyes grew brighter when her home came into view. She sped up pace and only let him go when she had to search her bag for keys. She grabbed his hand seeing that he could walk and brought him in. Orihime led him to her bedroom and told him to lay down to rest. He obeyed but still said nothing.

She left him alone saying she would be back in a bit. He looked over the room seeing stuffed animals and pictures of what he assumed were her friends. He looked to her bed stand and saw a lone picture of a man with orange hair. He wore a school uniform and was smiling. He had a slight scowl but it was still a smile.

A real smile.

He kept looking at it and decided this person was important to her, so he would gift her for helping him. He sat up and grabbed his hair feeling it shorten in length. His cloths turned to a white button up shirt and gray pants. His skin turned to a light tan. The only thing that didn't change was his eyes.

Orihime turned the last light off in the kitchen and put the futon out for herself in the living room. She walked back to check on the mysterious man she had taken in.

"I'm ba-" she looked the stranger over. Her eyes widened. "K-Kurosaki-kun?"

He laid on her bed with a grin. His brown eyes looked her over and his gaze stopped on her chest. She blushed a dark shade of red and back away. She felt afraid that this man could turn into the one she loved. How did it even know what Ichigo looked like?

Her body slammed into the door and she felt a shiver go down her spinal cord. The door had closed but how? She felt for the knob but was slammed into the door again by the things hard chest. She tried to push on its chest for it to stop but it was to no avail. Its hands leaned on the door blocking any means to escape. It got closer, she could feel its breath on her lips.

"W-why?' she asked. Its chocolate orbs looked her over and she couldn't help but blush by the thought of it looking just like Ichigo. If only it was the real Ichigo doing this to her.

"This is my treat to you," it said. "For helping me," its voice sounded just like Ichigo's. "You love that man in the Picture right? So you'd like it if he was with you right now…"

Orihime felt her eyes start to tear up as it got closer. The thing kissed her lips lightly and she felt herself grow weaker. Her knees started to wobble and she sank to the floor. It picked her up and carried her to the bed. It unbuttoned her shirt and touched her breast. Her vision was growing hazy. The thing lifted her skirt up now, she tried to scream for it to stop but her voice wouldn't come out. Tears streaked downer her red cheeks as she whispered three words.

"H-help me…Kurosaki-kun," she whispered as the thing continued to drain her of all her energy.

* * *

_Present day…_

"What….the hell," Ichigo said as he looked at Orihime and himself. Orihime looked at him with no life in her eyes. She looked worse then when he saw her hours before.

When Orihime looked at Ichigo she saw the hurt in his eyes. But why would he look hurt? Wasn't like he loved her anyway right?

"Inoue, what the fuck are you doing?" His voice was angry. She flinched at the tone.

Her eyes showed sadness, her grip around the things neck grew tighter. She didn't look away from Ichigo.

"What… is that…" the thing looked at Ichigo. "… me?" It eyes also showed the no life but the thing wasn't pale. It looked just like himself with the tan skin and orange hair.

Orihime looked at Ichigo then back to the other man. She slid up, the thing started to kiss her neck again.

_He looks… like me…_

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled. "Show your true form!" Orihime looked at Ichigo again and her eyes were cold. He'd never see her glare before. "I-Inoue, that things a hollow!" he warned her.

"And?" she asked.

He grew angrier. "What the hell are you saying Inoue?"

She looked at him and smiled lightly. "Who knows?" she said softly. "I'm probably only doing this to fill my own lust because…"

His world stopped already knowing what she was going to say next.

"… I love you Kurosaki-kun."

He looked at her and the tears go down her soft cheeks. She continued. "I was being held by you, I didn't want to wake up…"

_I didn't want to feel this way for her knowing that Aizen had taken her because he wanted to fight me. I didn't want to put her in danger ever again._

"I hate this…" she whispered. "I-I don't want to feel this way towards you any more…"

Ichigo felt a stabbing pain in his heart. _Are you serous? _he thought.

"That's why…" she brought the hollows hand between her breasts. "… just end it for me."

_I was so worried about you…_

Ichigo took out his sword and sliced the hollow in half, it dispersed in smoke.

Orihime sat alone on the bed, her eyes still dead. "Well that was cruel," she said quietly.

Ichigo glared away from her then dropped zangestu on the ground and grabbed her shoulders. He looked into her dull gray eyes and glared. "That thing wasn't me, it was a hollow!" he yelled.

She looked at him. Her smile gone. "It was you when it held me."

His teeth grinded together and he shot back, "Cut it out already! Did you fucking want to die like that!"

His grip on her shoulder loosened and she fell back to the bed. He looked at her with sad eyes. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"That's why I'd be happy if you killed me too…" she whispered softly

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why did you… why did you let him take your energy in that form?"

Orihime didn't answer.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders again with anger and kiss her. He stopped and said, "You hear me, that thing wasn't me!"

His grip was tight and it hurt her. "Look! Look at me properly!"

"W-why are you saying all this Kurosaki-kun?"

He didn't meet her gaze. "No idea, but…it's inexcusable that your aren't looking at me now. And I won't forgive you for being captured by that hollow and nearly dieing."

_That's why…_

"…look at me Inoue."

_Why am I thinking about you this way?_

Ichigo laid her on the bed and leaned down. His hand touched her cheek.

_Why am I…_

He kissed her.

_Do I love you?_

He pinned her to the bed and kissed her fiercely. He pulled down her panties slowly. Her eyes widened and she started to squirm underneath him. She gasped as his fingers entered her women hood and he let his tongue enter her sweet small cavern. She didn't want her first time to be like this, a mind less rape. And by the man she loved too.

Tears fell down her face as he stopped and took off his shinigami robes. He glared at her and she looked away. He entered her and she screamed. He took no mind to her pain.

**He took what's ours king… **his hollow said. Ichigo agreed with his hollow for the first time. At least they could agree on something.

His thrusts were slow but grew faster when she became more comfortable with it. She flipped over so her breasts pushed against the bed. He thurst into her like an animal. She screamed out nothing and the tears fell. She came but he didn't stop.

The pain and pleasure was becoming too much for her to take. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

He flipped her over again and put his hand over her mouth and turned her head so she would look at him, only him.

"Look at me Inoue, look at what I'm doing to you," he said thrusting harder. He groped her breast and went down to suck the hardened berry. He bit down hard causing her to scream and moan.

He let her mouth go and she tried so hard to stop the tears from falling. The pain was gone now, only pleasure was left.

Ichigo released inside of her and grunted. He fell on top of her, his head between her breasts. She said nothing. Her eyes were closed tightly as if she were having a nightmare.

"I love you…. Inoue…" he whispered but he new she didn't hear. She had fallen asleep.

He brought his thumb to her eyes and wiped the stray tears away. Technically he had just raped her. And by the looks of it the hollow that looked like him didn't take her virginity…

He had taken it away from her. She'd hate him for it.

He kissed her on the top of her head. He put the blanket over her naked body and got off the bed and to put back on his shinigami robes.

He glanced at her and sighed. He loved her and he was too stupid to see it before.

He hadn't planned on stealing her virginity either….

_Damn… what the fucks the matter with me?_

He left her apartment and went back home.

Orihime didn't come to school for the rest of the week.

* * *

**A/N: This story is meant to be a one-shot, but if you want me to continue then drop a review. I need alot to be convinced just to warn you now so only five wont do. **

**I love to tease you guys.**

**Review or not to review, that is the question.**

**~Turtle-chan out~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Moment**_

_**By: Turtle-chan666**_

_You are my safe house,_

_where I go for you to stay with me._

_You are my lover,_

_who will care for me no matter what._

_You are my angel,_

_who will protect me._

_You're my sanctuary._

_because I'll stay with you forever._

_**2. you're my sanctuary**_

She was running through flowers in a field. Orihime didn't know why it felt nice to her. She liked flower a lot. But that wasn't the reason.

At the end was a person, a man.

Well that didn't explain it too good, but she loved the man at the end of the field. He went to hell and saw so much death just to save her. One girl. He broke the rules of the dead to save her and died twice trying.

She wanted to tell him she wasn't worth it, that he should have stayed home with his family so he could protect them, not her.

She ran, he opened his arms to embrace her. She was so close that she could smell his spicy scent already. His orange hair was moving in front of his face so she couldn't see his eyes…

But she still ran now knowing he felt the same way. He loved her too, and she felt them same. Forever and always.

She jumped on him but he didn't move, but he hugged back though. She cried on his shoulder leaving a wet spot. She wanted this moment to never end. His hands went up her small back to her neck. She thought he was going to her cheeks so they could have a long sweet kiss but he stopped at her neck and…

… started to choke her.

She grabbed at his hand losing the oxygen she needed in her lungs. His grip was tight but she still tried to pry free. For some reason the feeling in some way was familiar to her.

"W-why?" she choked out the tears stinging her eyes. Her pale face was turning red and memories of the time after the winter war faded. She saw Tatstuki telling her to confess to someone and Ichigo telling her something, but she could only hear the first part of it.

"…_look at me Inoue."_

She saw it all in a flash, the days of freedom…

No… the days that hollow came. The day he turned her into another person! Those days she was cold to all her friends, even Kurosaki-kun. She wasn't herself, she was another person. Someone she didn't even know.

"_Look! Look at me properly!"_

She opened her eyes and saw the beastly hollow that killed Ulquiorra, and almost Uryu too. She was afraid, yes she was very afraid of what he could become. She wanted to believe that she could over come his hollow but his eyes…

They looked so empty!

Just like her brother's did that day!

He couldn't see her!

She closed her eyes again and let her arms fall limp. Her fighting spirit was gone, she couldn't fight him off. She was weak, just a girl to be on the sidelines and get kidnapped.

Air was sucked into her lungs as he let go. She fell to the grass. Her head shot up to look at him and saw his regular human form. He was grinning at her and she felt a shudder go through her body.

"You ask why," he questions. She stays quiet not knowing what he means by that. Why would he ask her that if she was being choked to death just moment ago by him? Wasn't that reason enough to ask why?

The green grass crunches under his weight as he takes a knee right beside her, he puts his hand on her head. His touch feels strange. It doesn't feel like Ichigo at all. She clutches the grass tightly and doesn't dare to look at him fearing he might change again.

His grip on her hair tightens and the pain hurts her. He pulls so she stands up again and faces him. He has no shine in his eyes, their dead.

This moment reminds her of the hollow girl Loly that had done this to her when she was in Heuco Mundo. she looked at him and saw a hint of the pink eyes that the girl had. She was shivering now with fear the whole scene from her last encounter with the petite pig-tailed might happen again. This time Orihime didn't know whether or not she would cry because it was Ichigo doing it to her this time.

"_I scare you, don't I Inoue?"_

His grip on her hair was getting loose. She could feel blood coming from the spot on her head that he was pulling on. She didn't want to hurt her friend, he was too dear to her. She would never want to hurt him in any way, emotionally or physically.

"…_that thing wasn't me!"_

_I-it isn't K-Kurosaki-kun? Then who is this?_

He let go of her hair and she slammed back into the grass. Its crunch was louder, she gazed at the grass and it was now a sickly brown. It had died during the time she was in pain.

"_You don't have to be afraid…"_

She didn't want the thought to be brought up again. The time she was afraid of him and as he tried to tell her she didn't have to be afraid during the fight with Grimmjow. It wouldn't help with him trying to kill her right now.

"_I'll end this…"_

She wanted to know now if this thing was Ichigo or not. She just didn't want to hurt it if it was him.

He sneers at her and makes another grab for her that she dodges. "Inoue-san, don't you want to know?" he asks and smirks at her body which is covered in small scratches from the dead grass and twigs. Blood fall down the middle of her face from her head wound he had made. His smirk disappears when she fires Tsubaki at him. His eyes go wide in surprise by her trying to cause him harm.

"Are you trying to kill me Inoue-san?"

She nods her head at him and finds herself smiling. "The real Kurosaki-kun doesn't use the "-san" part for me or any one else!" she yells in victory. Now that she knows he's a fake she can attack him. "So now if you'll please tell me who you really are."

He smirks at her and grabs his head. His hair turns brown and his outfit turns into an Arrancar's. The hair was shaggy but then he slicked it back. She new that man from any where.

Aizen.

"Your friend told you I was a hollow," he started. "And he was right, but he left out one little detail. I'm not just a hollow, I am an Arrancar on a mission."

She frowned at him. "What is this mission of yours?"

"That is a secret you and that orange headed shinigami will have to figure out." He teased. She was getting ready to call out Tsubaki but was stopped when her wrist was being held in a firm grip. She blinked and glanced behind herself.

He was right there.

"Such a shame I have to leave you for awhile," he said and sighed holding her tighter then embracing her in a tight hug.

Orihime blushed and pushed him off. She frowned at him again. "Why won't you tell me who you are? What does any of this have to do with Kurosaki-kun?"

He patted her on the head again and she was about to slap it away but he was a different person now. One she loved, he was someone who had taken care of her till she was twelve.

Her older brother Sora.

A tear streaked down her face at the memory of her brother, the man kissed it away.

"You should let the sun shine Hime-chan," he whispered in her ear with the voice of her brother. "Give us a smile."

She couldn't move, she fell down onto her knees. She sobbed for air.

"To be safe I'll have to take the memories of the past two months away." He stated matter of factly. She stayed quiet, not making any noises. "Hell, you won't even remember that punk raping you."

"Raping?" she muttered. What was he talking about? She couldn't remember Ichigo doing anything to her. He wouldn't touch her, would he?

He saw the confusion on her facial expression. "So you already forgot hmm?" he hummed. He crossed his arms and pouted at her. "So I guess when you wake up you won't remember me either…"

She grabbed his pants and looked up to him with red puffy eyes. "What did Kurosaki-kun do to me?"

He smirked down at her. "You can ask him in person when you wake up or you'll remember yourself if he decides to keep it a secret. I don't think he'll tell you though, who would want to tell someone that doesn't have a memory of the event be told that the person telling them had raped them."

He flicks her between the eyes and she says a small 'Ow!' in response. She puts her fingers on the spot and pouts. Her eyes are still red.

He chuckles at her and turns to leave. Before he's gone he gives her one last glance. "Just don't lead him to the tree Hime-chan," he says and then disappears into smoke.

"Tree?" She stands up and heads off the other direction. She pouts at the dead grass as her feet take her to another area. Her gray orbs look over to the said 'tree'.

The tree is big and another person leans on its trunk. Orihime blinks at the tree, one side has the sun for light and the other is dark, holding the moon. She walks closer to it glancing at the girl. She stands still against the tree, her auburn hair flows with the breeze. Her hands are fisted together. She wears an Arrancar uniform.

The grass around her is alive and it holds small flowers. She makes no move.

Her eyes are gray.

Orihime stands still, she looks at the girl as if seeing herself in a reflection.

When the girl does move another person comes out from behind the tree. A hollow with red fur around its neck, milky white skin with red tattoo's. It has a long bright orange mane. The mask is that of a bull with red lines on the side. The hands have long nails and the robes hugging his hips are black.

It's Ichigo's full hollow form.

She stands still with fear and watches the two others come closer together. Orihime holds her breath afraid that it might kill her, but what she sees surprises her.

The 'other' Orihime puts her hands on the hollows mask, and she takes it off to reveal his milky white skin. Ichigo's eyes are gold and the sclera black. His long hair also slowly sways with the breeze as she caresses his albino skin. She stands on the dark side and he on the sun lit side.

Orihime clutches the area of her shirt above her heart. If only she had been like that with Ichigo maybe the whole dome incident would have turned out different. If she had just tried to talk to him then maybe he wouldn't have almost killed Uryu. If she hadn't been so scared she would be able to talk to him about it.

She was afraid of him more than she loved him.

If she were to be asked about this dream, then she'd rate it as a nightmare. After all, she was facing the fear of being afraid of Ichigo forever. Five life times worth.

In this dream she was doing what she could never do in reality, and that was except Ichigo's other half.

Rukia stood on the school roof top looking bored. She had wanted Renji to be with her during the time she was in the human world. But being a vice captian, Byakuya wouldn't let him go (or maybe he was being over protective…).

She wanted to explore it with him. She had wanted to show him around the small shops and strange buildings. They could even eat at one of those 'cosplay' cafés Orihime had told her about.

She frowned as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Her purple eyes searched the crowd for orange hair, the man had been strangely quiet for the past week and she couldn't help but worry about the dumb man. Her heart had told her he was depressed about Orihime not showing up for school for the last week, but then her brain told her to just leave it alone.

He was walking to the gate to go home for the day. She decided to bother him later, right now Rukia wanted to visit Orihime.

As her petite body took her to her destination she wanted to truly know why her friends had been acting this way.

First Orihime acted like some dead girl for the past two months and now she was gone. Second Ichigo wouldn't talk for the past week and he wouldn't look her or Tatsuki in the eyes. As if he was afraid they would kill him.

She knew for sure that the other black haired girl had questions of her own. Maybe she would get some answers today and Tatsuki would squeeze out other answers from the two. That would be a plan that she'd have to ask the other girl to join later.

Her eye brows scrunched together when she entered Orihime's house. She was never one to use a door when she could just enter in her shinigami form ( a habit both the strawberry and pineapple hated).

The room was dirty and she didn't like how dark it was. Her stomach flipped when she entered the gentle healer's room to see the girl in the bed. Her hair was tangled, her body was covered in a light baby blue blanket but Rukia saw the discharged clothes which must mean the girl was sleeping in the nude. She never thought of orihime as the type of person to sleep that way but she guessed you could never really know anyone.

As she stepped closer to wake the girl up, she smelled blood.

She felt her spinal cord shake and she ran to the other girl shaking her awake. Afraid that just maybe the auburn haired beauty might be bleeding to death.

"Inoue! Wake up!" she yelled in the girls ear.

Orihime opened her eyes groggily and glanced at the worried face of her friend. She smiled softly feeling a little bit sleepy still. "Oh, hello Kuchiki-san," she said and yawned. Her hands came to her gray orbs to rub out the sleep from her eyes.

Rukia sighed at seeing the girl was fine. "Inoue," she said and scrunched up her nose. "…you need a bath."

In the bath Orihime laid down and relaxed. Rukia had said she would make something for them to snack on.

When she shifted a pain between her legs caused her to flinch and to stop moving. She sat up slowly to look at the forbidden area. She saw dried up blood. She frowned at the sight and could only wonder how that had started. Did her monthly gift start? No… her calendar had said it would start later…

She grabbed the soap and started to scrub softly, but then she started to wash the spot faster and harder. Tears prickled in her eyes and fell into the soapy water. Orihime didn't know why she had started to cry. She wanted to stop right this second. Her head started to hurt and the area between her legs tingled for some odd reason. She tried to ignore the feeling and continued to wash the rest of her body. Even when she pulled the plug to the drain she still felt dirty.

She jumped when a knock on the door was heard. "Inoue, you okay in there?" Rukia asked her. She tapped lightly on the door again still a little worried about the smell of blood from her friend earlier. Sure she was a shinigami and saw death almost every day but when the metallic smell is on your close friends you can not help but worry at least a little.

The auburn haired girl smiled lightly at her friends' worried tone. She stood up from the bath tub and grabbed her cloths. "I'm fine Kuchiki-san," Orihime said softly hoping the purple eyed shinigami had heard her.

The girl on the other side of the door nodded and sighed. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen then," she said and left for said room leaving the princess to figure out what happen to her on her own.

Rukia set the plate full of *red bean paste squares on the small coffee table in the living room. She went back to the kitchen for the tray filled with the tea set. She carefully walked back and steadily set it on the table. She sat down on the couch and laid her head on the back rest. She looked up to the ceiling and sighed at the white walls. Her hands clutched the couch as she glared at the wall.

Her head was full of questions. She couldn't help but wonder if Ichigo had come over to see her in this sate and just let her be. Was that why he was so distant these past few days? Had he smelt the blood? Could he have been the cause of it?

No… he couldn't have.

Could he?

She wasn't stupid. She knew that something had happened on the dome all those months ago. She just didn't know what since Orihime, Ichigo and Uryu thought it was better to keep it a secret from every one else. Whatever had happened was thought to be better left unsaid but Rukia wanted to know. She wasn't to know what was going on with those three. It hurt to be kept in the dark.

Orihime stepped out of the bathroom a little flushed. She rapped the pink robe around her body tighter and walked on to the living room area. She felt violated for some reason. It was weird to walk around her own home and feel as though something bad had happen but she couldn't even remember.

Her gray eyes gazed over at Rukia's petite form sitting on the light camel colored couch. She sat down with the smaller girl. Her hands curled up to clutch the ends of her robe. Rukia sat up and put her hand on Orihime's knee, purple orbs met gray.

"Inoue…." Rukia started off. "Did…Did something happen over these past few months?" The black haired girl looked at her auburn haired friend worriedly.

Orihime blinked a few times and looked at Rukia surprised. "No, nothing happened. The only thing that's been going on is the Arrancar and Aizen maybe…" she trailed off and scratched the side of her head nervously. "And that was only a couple days ago…"

Rukia's head was still stuck on the 'Aizen' part. Maybe she had been having nightmares so she was being depressed about it! That had to be it! She pumped her fists in the air while jumping off the couch to stand up. Orihime looked up at her confused by the sudden action being displayed at the moment.

"Kuchiki-san…." Orihime whispered.

Rukia looked at her teary eyed friend and smiled. "It's Rukia… Orihime…." she tried. It felt weird but it was a start.

Orihime's eye started to glow as she smiled big for the short girl. "O-ok… Rukia-chan," she said and smiled brighter.

Rukia sighed but kept on smiling. "Good enough," she said as her purple eyes trialed to the window. Night time had already come. She stepped over and moved the curtains to the side to get a better view. The moon was out; it shined along with the stars as they twinkled. "Hey Orihime, what's the date today?" She didn't look back but kept her gaze on the beautiful bright moon.

"Oh, it's October third," Orihime chimed. She grabbed the kettle and pored some of the liquid in her cup.

Rukia paused and looked at the gentle healer. She reached for her soul pager in her pocket to look at the date.

December twelfth is what it said.

She had answered the day she changed into a different person.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, this story is going on! Damn... didn't think I'd get that many reviews for it... So please don't stop given that many ok! =D**

_**anubislover**_**- well... at first the cliffy was not suppose to be there, but then I thought what the heck. so I put it there, don't know why... but I did XD**

_**krispydonuts**_**- can i just say i love your name? XD so I'm going to CONTINUE CONTINUE CONTINUE! Hope you can review again! =D**

**_YourFrozenAngel_-**** yes this story will go on after this huge event in chapter one!**

_**nypsy**_**- i want this story to have a limit of about 12-18 chapters at the most. what can i say? i love to play with emotion, since I'm a person who thinks emotion is just a waste of time myself (but im not emo). And the fact its dark is just what i like. XD even though they'll go through hell in this story i hope for them to have a happy ending of course!**

_**skinnyjeans**_**- I wasn't planing on making her pregnant. So don't worry about that. If i make one about her pregnant then the time zone will be when their about to get out of school. Thanks and hope to see you review again! =D**

_**kiya**_**- yes, i might have to put a chapter on tatsuki beating Ichigo's ass down lol. As for the reason of Orihime giving into the hollow so easily... you'll have to read and find out! XD**

_**Chuain**_**- i couldn't stop giggling about your review saying about virgan raping another virgin. lol still cant stop. XD thank you for liking the way i write! But i cant imagine our sweet Hime-chan raping Ichigo! XD though that would make for a funny story i bet! **

_**DoubleCandy**_**- i will! XD promise!**

**_Marvolo_-san****- i like meloncholy storys too for some odd reason... I like a story that can make me cry. If it can bring out the readers emtions too then thats the best kind of story.**

_**Shrinking Violet66**_**- yep, i will =D**

_**Dark-angelXOXO**_**- *blushes* thank you so much**

_**CookedSashami**_**- *blushes* ah~ thank you!**

_**Somerlia**_**- you've given me idea's! Thank you for that! XD**

_**pchan712**_**- of course i dont have the time! just kidding... i got loads of time... lol**

_**Bleachichihime**_**- yep, he did that basturd! i'll make sure Tatsuki beats his ass when she finds out! lol XD**

**_thecrimson_**_**- **_**why of course you can! beat him down to hell with the sword and gun! hell I'll even help you! but i think I'll leave the "raping his ass" to you...lol**

_**Aijou829**_**- thank you so much, i'll continue for sure! =D**

_**sjlc18**_**- new chapters coming right away!**

_**Amayama**_**- dont worry... im kind of a pervert too. Your not the only one! All i said was stick the pencil in the shapiner hole and all my friens called me a pervert T-T**

_**yoyogigi125**_**- i wont stop! XD**

_**Ami rockabell**_**- so much love! thank you! =D**

_**himelove22**_**- ya... im not a big fan of rape either and im not the best at lemons so i hope to work on that. **

**A/N: i counted 23 reviews! Keep them coming please! I'll try to keep the chapters longer ok!**

_**~Turtle-chan out~**_


End file.
